A known cooling element has a first heat transfer element with a base plate for receiving a heat load from an electric component. Pipes having internal longitudinal walls dividing the pipes into fluid channels can be at least partly embedded into the base plate to provide evaporator channels in the embedded parts of the pipes, which receive the heat load from the base plate and transfer it into a fluid in the evaporator channels.
The heated fluid is passed to a second heat transfer element having condenser channels used for cooling the fluid and for returning the cooled fluid to the evaporator channels. The condenser channels consist of those channels in the pipes which are not embedded in the base plate of the first heat transfer element.
Given this arrangement, the heat is usually not evenly distributed to the base plate from the one or more electric components. Therefore, those evaporator channels that can be located closest to the electric component work provide the best cooling results. The evaporator channels of the other pipes that can be embedded into the base plate cannot efficiently provide cooling for the electric component and the base plate.
In order to avoid a rise temperature, the base plate should be relatively thick and thereby have large mass. A thick and massive base plate ensures that the heat is more evenly distributed among the evaporator channels than in the case of a thin base plate. Disadvantages associated with a thick and massive base plate include, for example, an increase in the weight and price of the base plate. Additionally, manufacturing of a cooling element with a massive base plate is cumbersome.